Guten Abend, gute Nacht
by elianna.cullen
Summary: OneShot. Porque sólo un padre sabe cómo hacer que su pequeña tenga dulces sueños. Henry/Alba.


_**Los personajes son propiedad de Audrey Niffenegger.**_

**Hola. De nuevo otra locura mía. Bueno, no. Esta no es locura, es una cursilería :D ¡Pero lo siento! Es que la otra vez estaba intentando escribir otro fic [de otro fandom] y tenía tanto sueño que se me vino a la mente la tonadita de una nana. Y entonces… sucedió. Esta historia vino a mí. A ver qué les parece.**

**

* * *

  
**

**GUTEN ABEND, GUTE NACHT**

**

* * *

  
**

_Viernes 2 de mayo del 2031_

Alba tiene 29 años, Henry tiene 39.

_Alba_: Son las 3:53 am. Rick no está en casa. Ahora mismo está en Australia por un viaje de negocios. Yo estoy en la habitación de Grace, con mi bebé en brazos, arrullándola. Su primer diente está por salir, y el dolor y la desesperación no la dejan dormir. A mí tampoco.

Llevo 23 horas despierta, cuidando de ella y no veo que su sufrimiento cese. El ungüento que el médico le recetó únicamente provee alivio momentáneo, lo justo para que duerma en ratos y gane energías para llorar con más ahínco. No más.

Camino por la habitación, meciéndola; intento que pueda conciliar el sueño aunque sea un momento… lo suficiente para que yo pueda tomar una pequeña siesta. La necesito. La requiero. Mi cuerpo está reclamando su falta de descanso y el estrés que esto me provoca puede hacer que viaje en el tiempo sin poder evitarlo, y no quiero desaparecer justo ahora. No quiero dejar a Gracie. No hay nadie que cuide de ella.

Exhausta, tomo asiento en la mecedora. Mi bebé ya no llora dando alaridos —tan propios de un infante—; ya es tan sólo un ronco gemido que de igual manera me estruja el corazón. Está cansada también pero el dolor la abruma. Su carita está roja; sus ojitos, irritados.

Intento de nuevo con canciones de cuna. Activo el reproductor de música que está detrás de mí. La primera canción es _Brahm's lullaby_. Es sólo instrumental, así que yo me hago cargo de la letra. Tengo que cantar para mantenerme aquí, para mantener a raya los viajes en el tiempo y tal vez, sólo tal vez, calmar a Gracie. "_Por favor_" imploro en mi mente, "_que esto funcione_."

_Lullaby and good night, with roses bedight_

_With lilies o'er spread is baby's wee bed_

_Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed_

_Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed_

De pronto, una voz me interrumpe. Es gruesa, es cálida, y aunque no es del mejor cantante del mundo, yo la prefiero mil veces.

Estaba tan concentrada que no lo escuché llegar.

_Guten Abend, gute Nacht, von Englein bewacht_

_Die zeigen im Traum, dir Christkindleins Baum_

_Schlaf nun selig und süß, schau im Traum's Paradies_

_Schlaf nun selig und süß, schau im Traum's Paradies_

—Papá.

Esa única palabra es lo que puedo expresar en el momento. Mis ojos están arrasados de lágrimas. El nudo en mi garganta es enorme. Es tan reconfortante verlo aquí, tenerlo aquí junto a mí que por un instante he olvidado lo cansada que estoy. Incluso Gracie se ha calmado.

Papá está en el umbral de la puerta, recargado en el marco. Está vestido con el albornoz de Rick. Me sonríe dulcemente, y su sonrisa ilumina por un momento mi vida. No, no es sólo su sonrisa. Es él. Mi papá.

Avanza hacía nosotras y me pongo de pie para que nos envuelva en un abrazo, uno de esos que tanto echo de menos. No hacen falta las palabras. Él sabe que lo quiero y que lo extraño, y yo sé que él me ama.

—Cielo, te ves agotada —me dice después de examinar mi rostro y besarme en la frente.

—Es Grace. Ha estado mal todo el día. Tú sabes, el primer diente —le explico—. Y Rick está de viaje. También mamá.

Asiente, y sin que me lo espere, toma a su nieta de mis brazos y la acomoda tiernamente en su pecho. Grace lo observa atentamente,

—Ve a descansar un poco, cariño. Yo la cuidaré —comienza a arrullarla—. Si algo pasa —ambos sabemos que se refiere a que intempestivamente llegue el momento de irse—, la dejaré en la cuna.

—Pero, papá… —_quiero quedarme contigo, quiero estar contigo_.

—Vale, sé hacerlo, hija. ¿Quién crees que te dormía de pequeña? —Finge sentirse insultado, arrancándome una sonrisa—. No siempre estuve de viaje. También hubo veces en que te mecí en mis brazos, Alba.

Gracie está somnolienta. Al parecer los brazos del abuelo que no conocerá en el futuro le sientan bien. Mi papá sonríe triunfante, y continúa su suave arrullo.

—Está bien, papá. Iré a dormir por lo menos una hora —bostezo y me acerco a él para abrazarlo y besarlo en la mejilla—. Por cierto, ¿de qué época vienes? ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Baja la mirada.

—Estaba por tomarte de la cuna para calmarte. Estabas teniendo un mal sueño.

Siento algo en el corazón. No sé cómo definirlo, pero me hace sonreír. Lo beso una vez más en la mejilla,

—Gracias, papá.

—De nada, cielo. Ahora, anda —señala la puerta con el mentón—. A descansar.

Me encamino a mi recámara, y me acuesto debajo del cobertor. El sueño se abalanza sobre mí, y antes de perderme en los brazos de Morfeo, escucho de nuevo a mi papá cantando.

_Guten Abend, gute Nacht, mit Rosen bedacht,_

_Mit Näglein besteckt, schlüpf unter die Deck!'_

_Morgen früh, wenn Gott will, wirst du wieder geweckt_

_Morgen früh, wenn Gott will, wirst du wieder geweckt_

Despierto. El reloj me informa que he dormido alrededor de tres horas. Me levanto para ir a con Grace, y si tengo suerte, ver a papá.

En la habitación de mi hija, ella duerme plácidamente en su cuna, como si nada hubiera pasado. En la mecedora está un albornoz abandonado, y en la alfombra, un cuento abierto por la mitad. Papá se ha ido… una vez más. Sin embargo, me ha dejado una bebé tranquila y nuevo dulce recuerdo para guardar en mi corazón.

Regreso a mi cama, y el recuerdo de la canción de cuna que cantó me arrulla de nuevo.

_Guten Abend, gute Nacht, mit Rosen bedacht,_

_Mit Näglein besteckt, schlüpf unter die Deck!'_

_Morgen früh, wenn Gott will, wirst du wieder geweckt_

_Morgen früh, wenn Gott will, wirst du wieder geweckt_

_Guten Abend, gute Nacht, von Englein bewacht_

_Die zeigen im Traum, dir Christkindleins Baum_

_Schlaf nun selig und süß, schau im Traum's Paradies_

_Schlaf nun selig und süß, schau im Traum's Paradies_

* * *

**  
**

**Si, lo sé. Demasiado Alba/Henry ¿Pero qué esperaban? Creo que son el padre/hija más awsome del mundo. Así que adoro escribir de ellos. Aunque tengo una idea pendiente para un Clare/Henry. Ya veremos más adelante.**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
